A Summer With Edward
by ecizsmexy
Summary: This story takes place during the summertime, when the students at Forks High are on their summer break. This story will include many chapters. Hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation**

Edwards's cold breath stung my face with its frigidness in the slightest bit, but it covered my face so wonderfully with a light mist. It left me absolutely entranced. It tasted so good on my tongue.

I sighed and Edward smiled with his teeth. He knew that sigh.

Edward, despite my many (and unfortunately, unsuccessful) attempts, had refused to do anything with me that might inspire something more serious that he insisted would have to wait for _marriage._ I spat the word inside my head. Times have changed since 1918, but, according to Edward, waiting until marriage was the right way. I would have to _wait_, who knows how long, to get my way. And _I _wasn't planning on marrying Edward yet. The word, I had a feeling, I probably would never get used to. Marriage was _not near_ of a word to describe my love and affection toward Edward.

And here, inside my room, Charlie gone because of a 3 day fishing trip he enthusiastically agreed to go with deputy Mark, the house was all ours. There was no one else. Besides us. My brain lingered at the word "alone."

It would be _perfect_.

Edward put his stone cold fingers to my lips, further preventing me from what he knew was going to be another compromise.

And he wasn't having it.

"Bella, love" he said with a groan, "We've been over this time and time again. Making love to you would be extremely dangerous for you while you are still human. I can't put you at risk like that, Bella."

It was _so_ Edward.

Always the gentleman.

I rolled my eyes, and started a new topic before he could go on any longer and work me up even more.

I curled up to his side, tracing my finger along the perfect features of his face.

"So, Edward," I began, methodically devising his attention to a new conversation so he could not distract me like that again, "Its summer time. Schools out...What do the Cullen's do while everyone else is on vacation at the beach? Stay here in Forks or do you get on private jets and take vacations to Ireland and Rome?"

He chuckled lightly and replied, "Most of the time we go to Canada or Alaska, somewhere else overcast like that. But usually we can't put up with Rosalie and Emmett, so we usually send the impatient love birds away for a while."

I pursed my lips.

"But, now that I'm here in Forks, and you and I are a sort of a couple, what do you intend to do this summer? Tag me along? Or would you let me stay here at the house?" I questioned.

"I intend to spend everyday with you here-I'm sure Charlie would love it if you ran away with a houseful of vampires to across country for a couple of months. Besides, they have some great entertainment and dining options in Seattle." Edward said matter-of-factly, touching my lips with his with the slightest of pressure.

"Entertainment and dining?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. Why would he want to hang around with _me_, when he could have a wonderful vacation with his family_ outside_ of Forks?

"Yes, Bella. I know of a few places," Edward replied, rolling his golden eyes.

We lay on top of my bed for a few more moments, letting my mind wander.

I wouldn't mind staying here this summer. I'd never had a real vacation even when I was back in Phoenix, so the fact that we wouldn't be traveling this summer didn't really bother me, at all, to be quite honest. And in Pheonix, I had not even remotely close to anything as a boyfriend or Edward, so I knew inside my head that this was not going to be the worst summer I've had...by a long shot.

Edward tucked me under the duvet, and began humming my lullaby softly, crooning it with perfection.

As I lay there, I tried to imagine it. Forks, Tacoma, and Port Angeles were not exactly the definition of "fun" and "an ideal tourist destination", but, knowing Edward, he had something up his sleeve, and I didnt know exactly where he intended to take me by the definition of "here"...

I let my mind ramble, but after a few minutes, confirming my thoughts, Edward spoke.

"Bella...what do you think of Las Vegas?"

This shocked me a little.

Las Vegas?

I stifled a shock.

"Las Vegas?" I gasped.

"Of course. It would only be for a couple of days-three at the most-and I think that you would rather enjoy the experience and the nightlife it has to offer."

Nightlife?

Hmmmmm...

"Edward, come on. You don't need to take me to Las Vegas to prove your love to me. I already know that."

Accentuating my words perfectly, I reached up to kiss Edward on the full lips.

He tasted so good. _Too_ good.

After a minute of controlled kissing on his part, he stroked my leg under my sweat pants and sighed.

"Bella, Im not trying to prove anything to you. I'm serious."

"Edward please. Las Vegas? No. I don't want to go. I would much rather prefer to have a few nice nights around here than go through all the havoc and expense in Las Vegas!"

Shock covered every inch of his beautiful face.

"Um-are you sure, Bella? I don't want to deprive you of a summer vacation. It doesn't seem right." _'Right', _I mused, according to him.

So I explained to Edward of my indifference I felt for summer vacations, my summers in Pheonix and why it was completely unnecessary to go to Vegas right now.

Despite a few more attempts at arguing, Edward lost the argument and I won.

At least there was one argument I could win...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aggravated**

Saturday morning was the usual. House cleaning. My shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. The day, I noticed while walking to my truck, was typical Forks weather, rainy and overcast.

I put the keys in the ignition, very clear of my destination.

I felt a terrible urge to see Edward again. A need.

I know that I had been over at the Cullen's house exceptionally a lot lately, and I often wondered if the Cullen's were getting tired of me, but my selfishness usually brought me to their house anyway.

Making my way down Edwards long and windy driveway, I began to wonder about tonight. I was anxious. Edward wasn't telling me where exactly we were going, but I had a sneaky suspicion that Alice would be pouncing on the doorstep when I arrived-seeing the places that Edward was taking me tonight.

My hands were shaking on the steering wheel when I pulled up to the house.

Sure enough, before I could count to three, Alice was there already, opening the door for me.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you came; I was about ready to call when you showed up, in the nick of time, too… Oh! You only left us 3 hours to make you gorgeous for tonight. And you're not going to regret dressing up for _this_ date, Bella." Alice chirped.

I let out a groan while Alice led me to the porch and upstairs to Rosalie's giant room. Edward was home, but Alice insisted that he stay away from me, until I was finally ready.

Oh, joy.

Alice towed me to the giant bathroom, Rosalie following behind.

They went to work at once.

It was terrible.

They made over every inch of my body, painted my nails and did my makeup for a good two-and-a-half hours.

Then, they towed me into Rosalie's room once more and sat me on Rose and Emmett's GIANT king sized bed.

Alice ran to her room to get the perfect outfit while Rosalie digged through her massive wardrobe for something…

Alice danced back in and layed out a burgundy red dress that almost draped down to the floor and had expensive beading at the waste.

She layed a pair of-what I recognized as Bivianos-on the bed and went over to Rosalie.

I looked at the gown.

_I_ couldn't even deny it.

It was gorgeous.

"Wow, Alice…that is…quite a dress. How much did-"

She cut me off with a growl, and I immediately took that as a warning.

Rosalie came back out of the closet with two pieces of clothing that I had never thought I'd wear. In my entire life.

I let out a gasp.

"Here, Bella," Rosalie said hopefully.

"You have got to be _kidding _me!"

I glared at the red tight and lacy bra and thong that said "dirty girl" on the front, with lace as bows on the sides.

They were _so_ out of their minds.

"Oh Bella, silly. You're going to have to wear one sooner or later, why not now?" Alice offered.

"Because, Alice, in case you cant read, that _thing_ says 'dirty girl'!" I spat out the last two words.

Rosalie sighed and went back to her wardrobe.

About 10 seconds later she came back out with a pair of harmless looking red cotton underwear.

They were perfect.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, don't you think this is at all in the least bit absurd!? Really, Bella, I think its time now you graduated from your granny panties and moved on to something more grown up." Alice reasoned.

I snorted and went into the bathroom to change…


End file.
